Love Everlasting
by secretfanficlover
Summary: MuggleAU, Sirius is proposing to Remus on the beach they first met on. Warnings: Violence


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

Criminology Task 9: Sexual Assault - Use the dialogue, "Consent is sexy."

Word Count: 748

Beta:

Warnings: Violence

Note: MuggleAU, possible canon changes (regarding appearances) to fit story

**Love Everlasting **

"Hey, Remus. Remus, wake up," Sirius said leaning over and tapping his boyfriend on the shoulder.

"It's naptime, leave me alone," Remus complained sleepily.

"We are going to the beach today, come on the sun is up, let's get ready," Sirius said trying to pull the covers off a sleepy Remus.

Sirius had always been more of a morning person between the two of them. Remus often struggled to wake up in the morning, especially after having a difficult night. Remus was an insomniac with sleep apnoea and often had a hard time resting at night.

Sirius struggled to get dressed in casual clothes for their beach day; the two were on holiday on the coast. He told Remus that Lily, James and Peter would be meeting them at the beach. The dark blue ocean was looking beautiful beneath the summer sun. It was warm outside, and Sirius opened the glass sliding door and felt the breeze off the ocean assaulting their senses with the scent of salt and ocean.

Sirius was delighted when Remus got up and followed him outside onto the terrace, watching the ocean waves break the shore.

"Well, let's go then," Sirius said to Remus, smiling cheerfully.

"Should we wait for the others?" Remus asked confused.

"Oh no, don't worry about that, they will meet us there…" Sirius said evasively. "We couldn't have picked a more wonderful day, with the lightning last night I would have thought it would be miserable today," he continued, taking his best friend and boyfriend by the hand to walk along the sand.

Remus nodded, taking in the view of the waves crashing against the shore, as the men walked barefoot on the hot sand. He let go of his boyfriends hand to go splash his feet in the shallow waters. Sirius watched him with adoration. He laughed before he went to join him, the two men splashing in the water like children rediscovering their childhood.

This was the place the two boys had met, at age eleven, on a school trip. Sirius had been in a private school called Hogwarts, with James and Lily, and Remus transferred there after the boys met that day. On this very beach.

It was like the last ten years had passed in the blink of an eye. They were back where they started. The only difference was he knew this man will always be both his best friend and the love of his life. Sirius had gone through heaven and hell to reach this place, defied the Black family legacy, and giving up his relationship with his younger brother, Regulus, all to be with this man.

"_I hope this summer never ends," young Sirius had said to his new friend as they splashed. The sun was getting low on the ocean, the tide was starting to wash in and it was almost time for them to say goodbye. Sirius's family had never understood when he said that he liked that boy, and that one day he would marry him. The stare his father gave was as black as his namesake._

"_Just stop hanging out with the weird boy," Regulus had told him._

"_No, I can't give up," Sirius had said as he fell asleep that night, bruised from his hiding, that was when Regulus had stopped speaking to him. Back then, he already knew the feelings for Remus were everlasting._

"Sirius, what's wrong?" Remus asked when he paused, looking curiously at him.

"I was thinking of the day we met," he said, smiling a sad smile at the memory.

Remus's eyes shone the color of periwinkle beneath the sky as he met eyes with Sirius's black ones.

"Have you ever seen a more beautiful sunset?" Sirius said, and while his boyfriend was looking at the setting sun he pulled out a box and knelt down. "But I find beauty in this world every single night," he said to Remus.

"What the hell, sometimes you gotta run before you can walk," Sirius said as his boyfriend turned his attention back to the man in front of him.

"Will you, Remus Lupin, do me the honor of marrying me?" Sirius asked. "From the first day I met you I knew our relationship would be everlasting, and I knew I wanted to make you mine."

Remus laughed. "What do you think?"

"Well, consent is sexy," Sirius responded, holding out the ring.

"Yes, I will marry you, Sirius," Remus said, pulling him up into his arms.


End file.
